Retrato Familiar
by snkcomisiones
Summary: De pronto una idea surgió en la calculadora mente de Levi: una foto de ellos tres se vería perfecta en ese espacio vacío sobre el costoso mueble de cedro. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro: reunir a Eren con su madre, a quien no veía hacía años; y ser por fin una familia feliz. Halloween-shot/Terror/Ereri/Riren/Completo.


**Bienvenidos al primer one shot de snkcomisiones. Esperamos que se suscriban y dejen sus reviews contándonos qué les pareció. ¡A leer!**

Retrato familiar.

Me aseguro de que la bolsa tenga doble nudo antes de levantarla. Y otra bolsa. Aprendí con Eren a sacar la basura en doble bolsa: hace que los olores no inunden el exterior. Me calzo antes de salir. El día está algo nublado, y parece que en cualquier momento llueve. Yo pensaba ir a saludar a Carla por su cumpleaños, pero con este día lo más probable es que no quiera nada de visitas. Este cielo la deprime, más en épocas festivas.

Entro y vuelvo a quedar en medias. Eren sigue sin mirarme. Voy a tener que dibujarle una sonrisa a como dé lugar, odio verlo así. Puede que yo sea una persona seria, pero no me gusta discutir con Eren, aunque él piense lo contrario. Mocoso...

La pelea fue estúpida. Tanto que ni recuerdo por qué empezó. Algo que dije no le gustó, pero eso no es nuevo. Eren no entiende mi humor. Igual no lo culpo.

Le paso por al lado y le pregunto si quiere un té ya que planeo hacerme uno, pero no hay respuesta. Suspiro, sé que voy a tener que hacer méritos para volver a escuchar su voz. Así que preparo la infusión para ambos, para llevarle como ofrenda de paz.

Me doy cuenta de que se nos está por terminar el azúcar y el paquete de cereales que Eren tanto ama y yo detesto. Lo siento, pero esas rueditas frutales ni siquiera son dignas de ser llamadas "comida". Pero, bueno, a él le gustan, y yo por él soy capaz de hacer ciertos sacrificios.

Será una aburrida mañana si no logro su perdón. Asomo la cabeza desde la cocina, está mirando su programa favorito. Me pregunto cómo es que puede entretenerse mirando a un tipo hablar de la política actual. Bueno, tal vez porque está relacionado con su profesión. Eren es un exitoso abogado.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día de su graduación, lo feliz que estaba, tenía un aura luminosa alrededor, y esa sonrisa perfecta que amo. Me saludó levantando su mano desde el púlpito, con la otra estaba sosteniendo ese preciado pedazo de papel que le había llevado cinco años de estudios constantes. Yo celebré que se acabara ese calvario, porque de ahí en más íbamos a tener más horas para compartir.

Sin embargo, otro nuevo calvario iba a empezar. El estudio jurídico donde inició sus prácticas era monstruoso. Constantemente arrancaba pedazos de su valioso tiempo de mí. Recuerdo las cientos de veces que tuve que llevarle el almuerzo, que lo ayudé a terminar informes, que le preparé su café favorito…

¿Lo ven? Pequeños sacrificios, de eso se trata el amor. Yo los hice y los seguiré haciendo, porque por Eren soy capaz de todo.

Salgo de mis recuerdos cuando escucho el pitido de la tetera. Agarro la caja de té negro, ese que siempre funciona para relajarme, así que se lo preparo a Eren también. Pongo las tazas en una bandeja que me regaló mi madre, y me le uno con la esperanza de que saque sus ojos del televisor por un momento. Pero no lo hace. Le dejo el té en la mesita que está a su lado y me siento en el suelo, costumbre que adquirí de vivir gran parte de mi juventud en Japón. Claro que nuestro suelo está impecable. Lo obligo a Eren a que lo mantenga así. No usamos zapatos dentro de la casa para evitar arrastrar la suciedad de afuera, por supuesto.

—Si mañana no llueve, podríamos aprovechar el día. Ir al parque o al lago, ¿qué te parece? Hace mucho no salimos.

Trato de poner lo mejor de mí, así que hago lo posible para que su desinterés no me frustre. Hemos pasado por esto varias veces, y todas ellas lo superamos de un modo u otro. Esto no va a ser distinto. Sé que Eren va a ceder, siempre lo hace.

Por un instante me parece ver una sonrisa en sus labios, pero creo que se debe a lo que dice el conductor del programa que está mirando. Le digo que se tome el té, que no lo deje enfriar, ya que éste es difícil de conseguir. No compro té negro en las tiendas de conveniencia: eso no es té negro, es basura. No, éste lo consigo sólo en una vieja casa de té, y lo venden a un precio elevado como para andar desperdiciándolo.

Como veo que no hay reacción alguna, le apago el televisor. Me reincorporo de tal manera que quedo enfrentado a él, siempre sentado en el suelo.

Desde mi posición lo miro a los ojos, esos enormes ojos verdes que ahora brillan más que antes. Me adjudico ese logro. Yo les di ese brillo.

—Anda, deja de torturarme— le pido—. No quiero seguir peleado contigo, no puedes tomar esta actitud siempre. De todas las veces que peleamos, ¿quién es el que termina pidiendo disculpas?

Me quedo esperando por su respuesta, pero tiene los labios sellados. Me conoce tanto, no hay nadie en este mundo que me conozca mejor que él. Ha visto lo mejor y lo peor de mí. Sabe perfectamente que no hay peor castigo para mí que su silencio. Siento que mis ojos se humedecen, pero no voy a darle con el gusto de verme llorar. No cuando él se muestra tan frío.

—Te amo— le suelto con la voz entrecortada por las emociones que me asaltan—, aunque te enojes, aunque deba aguantar tus constantes reproches, eso no cambiará. Te amo, Eren. No seas cruel conmigo, te lo suplico.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo, y aunque se mantiene estoico, siento las falanges de sus dedos raspando contra mi cuero cabelludo. Bueno, es un inicio, aunque yo haya tenido que dar el primer paso. Levanto mi rostro y beso sus dedos, perfectos y largos, hasta que el teléfono interrumpe nuestro pequeño inicio de reconciliación. Sé lo mucho que a Eren le molesta el sonido estridente del timbrado, por lo que me apresuro a atender.

Es Carla, y apenas al saludar, se le deshace el garguero en un llanto sostenido y arrullador, como el lamento de un pájaro herido.

—Carla— le hablo para interrumpir un poco su congoja.

—Levi, ¿cuándo vas a venir?— me dice cuando al fin puede hablar decentemente.

Intento responderle pero un nuevo ataque de llanto me lo impide. Siempre ha sido muy dramática para todo, especialmente este último tiempo.

—Ya, tranquila— le digo con voz conciliadora, sé lo mucho que la ayuda escucharme.

—Quisiera pedirle disculpas...— suelta entrecortadamente.

—Y lo harás, ya verás. Ambos se las darán apropiadamente. Ahora, calma. Si quieres, esta tarde iré y te llevaré una tarta de duraznos— La tiento. Sé que son sus favoritas.

—Gra-gracias, Levi, gracias— me dice casi sin aliento y cuelga.

Suspiro. Si conmigo las peleas son duras, no se imaginan el enorme conflicto que tuvo Eren con su madre. Hace dos años que están peleados. No hay Dios que lo haga cambiar de parecer, incluso cuando sabe que ella sufre y llora tanto.

Mocoso idiota, con su indiferencia nos tiene a todos en el puño de su mano.

Corto yo también y miro a Eren con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No crees que es hora de ver a tu madre?

Ante su cara inexpresiva, sigo.

—Para que me llame en un día así... significa que de verdad la está pasando mal. De festejar todos los cumpleaños juntos a no verla nunca más... esta vez te excediste, Eren.

Se me queda mirando de una manera gélida. Entiendo que aquella discusión significó un antes y un después en su relación, pero Carla es una buena mujer, una buena madre. No merece ese trato. O más bien, esa falta de trato.

—Es suficiente. Si tú no quieres hacer algo para cambiar esta situación, yo me encargaré de ello.

Le saco el té, ya frío, y lo llevo a la cocina en donde lo tiro por el lavabo.

—Qué desperdicio— me quejo.

Permanezco en la cocina y preparo todo para hacer esa tarta de duraznos. Me propongo cambiar las cosas hoy. Carla verá a Eren.

Creo que mis intentos de que las cosas mejorasen entre nosotros se han puesto peor. Pero, bueno, uno tiene que ponerle sus límites, él sabe que tiene un pésimo carácter, y no es justo que el mundo a su alrededor se amolde a sus caprichos. Es un adulto de veintiocho años ya.

Sacudo la cabeza para despabilarme, odio que la casa se sumerja en este silencio tan incómodo, así que comienzo a tararear la nana que canta Mercedes en El Laberinto del Fauno. Películas hermosas si las hay... Ah, que me ha destrozado el corazón, no importa cuántas veces la vea. En el final ya no podía atajar las lágrimas, pero Eren… Eren estaba como si nada.

Abro la lata de duraznos, prefiero los frescos, pero no es época, así que no tengo remedio, tendré que arreglármelas con esto. Sigo tarareando, más fuerte, y de tanto en tanto voy a la alacena del living para sacar uno que otro ingrediente. Eren sabe que lo hago a propósito. Siento su mirada molesta clavarse como aguja en mi nuca rapada.

Mientras mezclo las cosas para la masa, mi mente dispersa divaga. Por algún motivo recuerdo nuestro primer beso, justo ahí en ese sillón. Aunque no lo parece, Eren es el más tímido de los dos. Le había pintado un bonito rubor en las mejillas, y tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto anteriormente. No me gusta que llore, y aunque fue inevitable, luego, mis besos lo calmaron. Supongo que esa faceta dramática se la debe a su madre. Lo que se hereda no se hurta, suelen decir.

Pronto estoy concentrado en todos los preparativos, quiero que Carla esté a gusto. Quiero que se olvide de todo por un momento al menos, así que daré lo mejor de mí. Hoy haré que se encuentre finalmente con su querido hijo, de alguna manera lograré que hagan las paces de una vez. No hay mejor regalo que se le pueda hacer a una madre devota como ella, ¿cierto? Creo que me gané el cielo... no, esperen, ya estoy en él, desde que Eren y yo estamos juntos.

Mientras me entretengo con alguna que otra decoración festiva, el tiempo pasa y la tarta se cuece. La saco del horno y la dejo en la mesada para que se enfríe. No miro a Eren cuando le pido que no la coma ni la toque. Él tampoco se molesta en mirarme. No lo sé, sólo estoy suponiendo.

—Voy a buscar a tu madre. Sé que no te gusta la idea de verla, pero creo que les va a hacer bien a los dos. A veces hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para avanzar, así que... espero pongas de tu parte y la hagas sentir bien recibida.

No espero a por su contestación y me voy. No le avisé a Carla que la traería. Supuse que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños que pueda hablar con Eren como es debido. Sólo espero que no llore, no soy bueno consolando a otros...

Voy en mi auto, y en media hora me encuentro llamando a su puerta. Me abre después de unos momentos.

Ah... qué pena me da verla así. Carla solía ser una mujer espectacular, pero esto de Eren hizo que se descuidara mucho. Quiero que en este cumpleaños eso cambie, por eso ni bien entro, le digo que se prepare para salir, que tengo su regalo en casa. Ella me mira y por su gesto sé que no tiene ganas, pero insisto. Termina accediendo, y se sube a mi auto sin decir más.

En el camino me dice lo sola que se siente. Me cuenta que no sabe ya qué hacer. Quisiera decirle que exagera, ya que todo va a estar bien, pero eso ella todavía no lo sabe, y la verdad, prefiero que se mantenga así de momento.

No quisiera que este primer encuentro con su hijo después de dos largos años peleados se estropee, aunque estoy más que seguro de que va a llorar de la emoción cuando lo vea. Me quedo unos segundos admirando sus facciones, Eren es casi una copia exacta de su madre, con menos arrugas y ese brillo especial que tienen sus ojos gracias a mis cuidados, claro.

Mi corazón late emocionado, pero sé que debo tomarme las cosas con calma. Así que le sonrío compasivamente, y ella aprieta mi mano más cercana.

—Gracias, Levi, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti— me larga con melancolía.

Arranco cuando la señal verde indica que ya tengo paso y le contesto con seguridad.

—Sólo hago lo que creo correcto, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, Carla. Después de todo, somos familia, ¿no?

Ella parece tranquilizarse ante mi respuesta, y se deja caer lánguidamente sobre el asiento del coche, mirando el paisaje, intercalando suspiros y diciéndome que si no fuera por mí, ella se habría dado por vencida hace rato.

Paramos un momento en el almacén cercano a casa. Compro café en granos, porque recuerdo que a Carla no le gusta mucho el que se bate; un champagne para brindar por el reencuentro; una vela para la tarta; y algunas cosas que me suelen ser útiles como cinta de embalar y cloro para la limpieza. Yo tampoco veo la hora de festejar apropiadamente. Eren tendrá que hablarme, delante de su madre no podrá seguir ignorándome, eso me pone feliz.

Al fin, luego de tanto ajetreo, llegamos a casa. Me esmeré por tener todo reluciente y limpio, como siempre, bah. Sin embargo, al pasar el umbral, y mientras pongo llave en la cerradura, mi suegra hace una mueca de disgusto que llama mi atención.

—Oh, por Dios— dice cubriendo su boca con una mano—. ¿Qué es ese olor tan picante? Me hace arder la nariz.

Entonces recuerdo la laca que puse ayer para mantener el color bronceado que es tan bueno a la vista.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa, es un producto nuevo que se usa como restaurador para maderas y otras cosas. Deja que abra las ventanas para que ventile un poco— le explico conduciéndola a la cocina, donde seguramente el olor a la tarta la tratará mejor.

Carla me sigue. Siento mi corazón acelerarse un poco. Eren necesita este reencuentro tanto como ella. De todos modos no digo ni hago movimientos extraños. Le pido que mejor me espere en el living, diciéndole que voy a preparar el té, el café, y la tarta. Ella se acomoda rápidamente.

—Tienes pisos de cerámico— comenta y yo balbuceo que sí.

—¿Tienes parqué en algún piso de la casa?

—No.

La miro desde la cocina. La veo inquieta y curiosa. Supongo que notó las fotos en la que estoy con Eren y no debe ver la hora de verlo en persona.

—Como dijiste que usaste un producto restaurador de maderas... pensé que era para los pisos. Mikasa usó algo así una vez para el parqué de mi habitación. No pude dormir allí como por una semana de lo fuerte que apestaba.

No le respondo. No me gusta cuando trae a Mikasa a nuestras conversaciones. No porque me caiga mal, sino lo opuesto. Yo le caigo mal a ella. No entiendo todavía por qué. Eren dejó de hablar de ella hace tiempo. Fue después de una discusión en donde le hice ver lo exagerada que era su hermana y lo por demás mal que me trataba. No me gusta alejarlo de sus seres queridos, pero Mikasa es una persona tóxica. Además, no es familia de sangre, Mikasa fue adoptada. Y para ser honesto, no creo que alguna vez haya entendido su rol en la familia. ¿Díganme si no es de un obsesivo acosador eso de tener una agenda con las actividades de su hermano?, por no decir que una vez desactivé una aplicación espía que ella le había instalado al celular de Eren. Por eso él no usa uno ahora, no lo necesita tampoco, un celular solo trae problemas. Eren coincide conmigo. Amo cuando es dócil y acepta los consejos que yo le doy. Después de todo, sólo es para cuidarlo como corresponde.

Voy hasta donde está la tarta, se ve perfecta, como todo lo que vengo haciendo últimamente.

—Estas últimas fotos...— escucho la voz vacilante de Carla— No las conocía, son de aquí.

—Sí, los estantes se veían muy vacíos y decidí llenarlos un poco— le explico, aunque me resulta extraño tener que explicar algo tan simple—. Elegí aquellas en que nos veíamos mejor.

El cajón de los cubiertos se desliza silenciosamente hacía afuera, hice una muy buena elección al llamar al carpintero que vino la última vez. Tomo el cuchillo nuevo que compré el mes pasado. Amo las cosas relucientes, es un fetiche que no muchos conocen, aunque empalidecen desde que Eren es la estrella más brillante de mi firmamento.

Sólo para asegurarme, tomo la piedra de afilar y, tarareando, deslizo la hoja larga y gruesa por la superficie. El suave chirrido que suelta es música para mis oídos. Un cuchillo que no corta bien es una de las peores cosas que pueden pasarle a uno.

—Levi— Carla aparece por la puerta y me mira con un poco de confusión—. Es algo raro que te pregunte esto después de tanto tiempo, pero... Eren y tú... ¿acaso?

—Mira, tu tarta está lista, es tu favorita— le indico levantando mi más reciente creación y noto una sonrisa un poco tibia de su parte.

Bueno, no le voy a exigir que pegue brincos de felicidad, aunque me gustaría que mostrara un poco más de gratitud. Ella decide dejar el tema por lo sano, mejor. Vamos al living donde pongo la tarta en la mesa, junto a las tazas con las bebidas calientes. Carla mira la silla vacía a mi derecha, y la taza de Eren.

—¿Estás con alguien? ¿Esperamos a alguien? Pensé que estabas solo— me dice sorprendida.

—No invité a nadie más— le digo sin entender a qué viene su pregunta.

Ella abre la boca para decir algo, pero se retracta y clava su mirada en la tarta.

Unos segundos después, me vuelve a mirar.

—Paso al baño un momento, Levi.

—Sí, claro. Ahí por el pasillo, la primera puerta— le indico. Vino a casa antes, pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando con Eren todavía no éramos pareja, así que le recuerdo su ubicación por si la olvidó.

Ella asiente y empieza a caminar, y yo vuelvo a la cocina para agarrar el cuchillo ya afilado, así puedo cortar la tarta.

Me entretengo limpiando unas migajas que quedaron desparramadas por la mesada, hasta que reparo en el tiempo que pasa y vuelvo al living esperando ver a Carla. Pero no la encuentro.

Pretendo ir hasta la puerta del baño para preguntarle si todo está bien, pero la veo de pie enfrentando la puerta abierta de nuestra habitación. Eren debió haberla dejado abierta. ¿O fui yo?

—Carla, ¿cortamos la tarta?— le pregunto zarandeando el utensilio.

Pero algo no está bien en su mirada, y advierto esto cuando clava sus ojos en los míos.

—¡Ah!— le digo entendiendo qué es lo que sucede. Me acerco y me pongo a mirar lo que ella estaba contemplando en detalle.

—Esperaba que esto fuese la sorpresa principal, pero Eren andaba algo reacio a hablarme. Pensé que debía darle un tiempo a solas para que se le pasara y pudiera compartir con nosotros con un mejor humor. Eren, vamos— lo regaño—. Hoy es un día especial para tu madre. Creo que deberían aprovechar para hacer las paces.

La miro a Carla con un gesto cómplice, dándole a entender que a veces Eren sigue comportándose como un mocoso.

—¿Q-qué... ?

Me detengo en su ceño fruncido. Me esperaba otra reacción a decir verdad. Pero, bueno, supongo que la primera vez es algo duro de digerir. Si soy completamente honesto, al principio incluso a mí me costaba ver a Eren así. Pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra.

—Esperaba este reencuentro, aunque no haya sido del todo planeado— digo mientras me acerco más a Eren para acariciar su mejilla con la mano que no sostiene el cuchillo. Cuando la quito, refriego los dedos con los que toqué su piel y me doy cuenta de que Carla tenía razón en cuanto a la laca, puede que esta vez se me haya pasado un poco la mano.

—Ahora van a tener tiempo para hacer las paces— retomo la charla—. ¿Les parece que llevemos esto al living?

Carla sale corriendo, qué malos modales.

—Ven, Eren, agárrate— le digo mientras lo levanto en mis brazos estilo nupcial.

Es pesado, pero el pobre no puede caminar por sí mismo, no desde esa lesión que se hizo cuando accidentalmente aquella noche rodó por las escaleras del sótano. Se quebró la columna. ¿Ven por qué hay que ser prudentes y no salir corriendo a lo loco?

Pero afortunadamente Eren me tiene a mí, de modo que no necesita una silla de ruedas, y yo amo sentirlo junto a mi cuerpo. Ah, uno trata de verle el lado positivo a las tragedias, ¿no?

Carla está aferrada al pomo de la puerta, respira agitada y sus piernas no dejan de tiritar, su frente está perlada de sudor, parece como si fuera a convulsionar en cualquier minuto. Acomodo a Eren en su silla y luego voy por ella, que tiembla como un cervatillo recién parido.

—¡Arriba!— digo tirando de uno de sus brazos con mi mano libre—. Eren nos está esperando, sé que es un momento muy emotivo para ti, pero sólo debes calmarte.

La arrastro y hago que se siente en la cabecera, frente a la tarta con la vela. La enciendo.

—Muy bien— digo sonriéndoles a ambos—. Al fin están juntos después de dos largos años, ¿no es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo?

Observo a Carla, que pasa sus ojos de Eren a mí y viceversa. No puede hablar, la entiendo, es un momento intenso. Estoy aliviado, al fin pude reunirlos, tal como le prometí a ella en ese momento, una semana después del accidente de Eren. Le prometí que los reuniría, y ya ven que es bueno honrar las promesas.

-x-

Retengo el aire en los pulmones y cuento mentalmente hasta diez. Exhalo. La voz del otro lado del teléfono no cesa, pero ya no me molesta. _Tanto_.

— _...porque me dijo que tenía ganas de verte y justo después de eso desaparece. No se me hace ninguna casualidad._

—No sé qué más hacer, Mikasa. Sí hablé con Carla, pero no me dijo si se iba a algún lado. Sabes cómo la deprimen estas fechas.

Ella sigue hablándome, a los gritos prácticamente, mientras busco con la mirada a Eren para calmarme.

—Bueno, hagamos una cosa: si me entero de algo, yo te llamo a ti— le digo firme y corto sin darle tiempo a una respuesta.

Suspiro una vez más.

—Tu hermana está insoportable.

Eren me mira como dándome la razón. Por suerte ya estamos mejor. No sólo hizo las paces con su madre, sino que conmigo también.

Me acerco a él, a los dos, y me siento en el medio.

—Y con respecto a ti— le digo a Carla—... sé que te gustaría hablar con Mikasa, pero como puedes ver, ella no quiere que yo sea parte de la familia. Yo los uní a ustedes dos después de tanto tiempo, como ves, no soy el malo, pero ella...

Miro a Eren, y entiendo que quiere que cambie de tema, así que eso hago.

—¿Nos tomamos una foto?— Es el momento ideal para grabar este hermoso recuerdo.

Eren está de acuerdo conmigo, y Carla sonríe con timidez. A pesar de ser una mujer madura, tiene una sonrisa encantadora, no la veía desde hace dos años. La extrañaba.

Acomodo el celular sobre el mueble del televisor, enciendo el auto-timing luego de enfocar bien, y vuelvo a mi lugar. Eren susurra en mi oído un "te amo", haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mis pómulos se tiñan de rosa.

El flash nos toma por sorpresa, lo que nos saca una risotada. Esa foto es la prueba de que la verdadera familia se ha reunido. De que por fin somos una familia feliz.

 **Fin.**

 **Si desean un fic a comisión, vayan a la biografía de esta cuenta, allá van a encontrar las condiciones y precios requeridos :)**


End file.
